


Love In A Coffee Shop (Take Two)

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 6 th – free choice, write about whatever you want, coffee shop continuation





	Love In A Coffee Shop (Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop continuation I promised. Hope you guys like it! :)

Magnus Bane loved his life. He loved his friends. He loved his cat. He really loved his job. Not yet 30 and Magnus owned his own coffee shop just outside of Brooklyn. It was small, but not too small. It was quaint but not so much so that it was drab. It had mismatched tables and chairs, with books lining the walls the entire way around and Magnus loved everything about it. It was his little slice of heaven, one that Magnus swore to never take for granted.

And he hadn't. Not once in the past two years that he'd owned his little shop. He was never angry about having to start his mornings at 4am. He was never upset that his social life had pretty much ended the day he'd signed the lease. He wasn't even upset that his last date had taken place before said signing of the lease and god forbid, don't even ask him about the last time he got laid. No. None of that was enough to upset the tan skinned man. He loved his little coffee shop. He loved his coworkers, well he mostly loved them some of the time. Basically, Magnus loved his life. 

Then Alexander happened and Magnus hated everything. Not everything because that would be over dramatic even for him but in the deep corners of his mind, Magnus hated his little coffee shop. Not that he would ever admit it out loud or to anyone. God, he would never. Because he didn't technically hate his shop. He couldn't. His shop was his life and Magnus loved his life. But Alexander had walked in one early Sunday morning, laptop in hand, eyes barely open and ordered the biggest black coffee Magnus offered before slumping down into the nearest chair and falling asleep. 

Magnus thought back fondly to startling the stranger so much that he'd jumped from his chair, knocked into Magnus, spilling the coffee and breaking the cup. And that, as far as Magnus was concerned, was when he fell just a little bit in love with Alexander Lightwood.

“You really should just ask him out already,” Clary said from across the counter, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts.

“Biscuit. We've been through this. He's a customer. I can't just ask him out. Its against the rules... or something.” Magnus mumbled with a sigh as he turned back to see Alec typing away at his old laptop.

“I never thought I'd see the day where Magnus Bane was afraid of something.” Clary said and Magnus turned to glare at his 'no longer in his good graces' friend.

“You know I can fire you, right?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at Clary only for the red headed girl to scoff at him.

“And then you'd have no one but Simon to work for you and somehow, I don't see that happening any time soon.” Clary grinned and Magnus silently cursed her. “You know there's no actual rule that says just because he's a customer you can't ask him out, right? I mean, Magnus, that's just ridiculous.”

“Then perhaps I shouldn't ask him out because who's to even say he dates men?” Magnus asked, waving a hand vaguely in Alec's direction. Before Magnus knew what was happening, Clary was tossing the towel she'd been holding across her shoulder and she was making her way around the counter, in Alec's direction.

“ _Clary_.” Magnus hissed, his eyes wide and not entirely sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Magnus watched as Clary practically draped herself over Alec's shoulders, leaning down to whisper into his ear. He felt a sudden unexplainable desire to fire Clarissa, even if it meant working all his shifts with Sherbet. When Clary threw her head back and laughed, her arms circling Alec's shoulders in a near hug, Magnus nearly marched across the shop and pulled her off of him. It was a very near thing that almost happened and would have had Clary not almost immediately backed off.

“He's gay.” Clary said, leaving no room for argument as she went back to cleaning the coffee bean grinder. “Now what's your excuse for not asking him out?”

Magnus stood, wide eyed and disbelieving as Clary did nothing but smirk at him. He could have strangled her. Or hugged her. Possibly both.

“Seriously. Magnus. You flirt with him all the time. He's a bumbling adorable mess around you. Ask. Him. Out.” Clary instructed and Magnus did the only thing he could think to do. He dropped his head against the counter and groaned loudly. How was this his life?

“Uh, Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec's voice suddenly asked and Magnus jerked his head up, nearly bashing their heads together. “Sorry. I uh, just wanted to return my cup and pay but you seemed like something was wrong so I thought I'd check.” He finished, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Go out with me?” Magnus blurted, his eyes immediately widening once he'd realized what he'd actually just done.

“Real smooth, Magnus,” Clary muttered from beside of him but Magnus ignored her, instead focusing on the tall drink of water standing in front of him.

“I-I mean, if you want, I was wondering if you'd like to go out. On a date. With me.” Magnus clarified and he nearly hit Clary when she laughed at him. “Or, I mean, not. You don't have to. I just, I thought maybe you might want to so um, I asked?” Magnus cringed at the obvious way he'd made it sound like a question. He was an adult, damn it, not some teenager with their first crush. This was ridiculous.

“You're gay?” Alec asked once he was finally able to speak.

“He's bi.” Clary spoke up and Magnus turned and banished her to the back room for her break. She left easily, smirking at them both before leaving.

“You're not actually going to fire her, are you?” Alec asked, surprising and confusing Magnus. “Cause my sister will be so pissed if something stops her constant supply of free coffee.” He explained.

“Sister?” Magnus asked, still confused.

“Uh, yeah. Isabelle. Um, Izzy. Clary's girlfriend. That's my sister.” Alec stammered and Magnus' eye grew wide once more. “You didn't know?”

“I didn't put it together. Although, now that I think about it, I don't know how I missed it. Your sister is quite beautiful so it only reasons that you're her brother.” Magnus said, groaning and once again dropping his head down onto the counter when his words registered.

“I like coffee.” Alec blurted and for the life of him, Magnus couldn't understand why such a beautiful boy would state something so obvious.

“Yes. Seeing as you've been in my coffee shop every day for the last six months and you've technically bought enough coffee to pay my lease for a month, I would say that I definitely know that.” Magnus said carefully, wondering where exactly this was going.

“I mean. Uh. Yes.” Alec tried and nearly knocked himself out just to stop him from talking. “You, you asked me out? And um, I'm saying yes? No. Yes. I mean yes.” Alec said, eyes wide as he tripped over his words. 

“You want to go out with me?” Magnus asked, sounding far too breathless for his own liking.

“I want to marry you and have your babies.” Alec blurted, again, instantly blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. “Please forget I said that.” He begged and Magnus couldn't help it. He smiled. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and Magnus knew Alexander was exactly what he wanted.

“You're kind of awkward,” Magnus said, reaching out quickly to grab Alec's wrist before the younger man could turn away from him. “I like it. I'm usually far more smooth than I've been today-” And from behind them Magnus heard Clary snort. Loudly. “-but you've had me completely turned upside down since the first day you walked into my shop.” He admitted bravely, knowing he'd made the right choice when Alec beamed at him.

“So, um, a date then?” Alec asked, once again rubbing at the back of his neck, this time with a nervous smile on his face.

“Yes. A date, Alexander.” Magnus agreed as he rubbed his thumb back and forth against the pulse point on Alec's wrist still held in his hand. “Maybe somewhere else though?” He asked and Alec chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

“Chinese?” Alec suggested and Magnus grinned. If Alexander got anymore perfect Magnus just might have to take him up on his offer of marriage and babies.

“Chinese sounds wonderful. I'm done here as soon as Samson comes in and he's usually late so it'll be another couple of hours at least.” Magnus said with a scowl.

“I can wait.” Alec said quickly, blushing once again. He really was too damn old for this.

“How about I join you for a cup of coffee since its dead in here and we've got time to kill?” Magnus offered, happy when Alec eagerly agreed. “Then let me just make us something fresh and I'll be right over.” He said, smiling as he watched Alec make his way back over to his table.

“Told ya he'd say yes.” Clary said, startling Magnus and causing him to jump in surprise, the cup and saucer in his hand rattling dangerously.

“Fired. 100% fired.” Magnus hissed as he glared at his friend.

“Uh huh. Somehow I don't think so.” Clary countered with a smirk as she went back to clean the coffee bean grinder. “We both know my girlfriend can kick your ass and if you fire me and her free coffee stops, you're a dead man.”

“I hate you.” Magnus groaned, hating just how right she was. Isabelle was a fierce woman and one he absolutely did not want to be on the bad side of.

“Go start your date and leave me in peace.” Clary said and for once, Magnus complied easily. After all, it wasn't like anyone had to twist his arm when it came to Alexander. Even if he had needed a gentle nudge in the right direction.

“So, Alexander. You've been coming to my shop for six months now and I still don't know what it is you're in here writing every day.” Magnus began as he placed their drinks down on the table before taking the seat opposite Alec. “Are you ever going to tell me?” He asked and Alec grinned.

When Alec opened his mouth and began explaining, in great detail, the book he was writing, Magnus listened with rapt attention. In fact, he was sure that he would never tire of hearing Alec's voice. He was positive he would marry Alec's voice if that was a thing that a person could do. Magnus really needed to get a grip. Marry someone's voice? The things this man made Magnus think were ridiculous. 

“...and wow, I just went on a wild rant, didn't I? Sorry.” Alec apologized, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Absolutely not, darling. You feel free to rant to your hearts content. Its obvious this is something very important to you so who am I to keep you from talking about it?” Magnus smiled and Alec momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

Back across the shop, Clary grinned. Isabelle was going to be thrilled that her brother and Magnus had finally maned up. It was getting ridiculous the level of UST when those two were around each other. 

A month later Simon and Clary were both seriously regretting ever pushing their boss into asking Alec out.

“Its your own fault. I mean, you both know that, right?” Jace asked, smirking at Simon and Clary both as they groaned as if they were in actual pain. 

“Keep talking and you're sleeping on the couch for the next week.” Simon muttered, glaring at his boyfriend. Jace just laughed, which only made things worse.

“He's kinda right though, Simon,” Clary spoke up, rolling her eyes at the display in front of her. Magnus was leaning across the table he'd been sat at with Alec, for over an hour now, to rub their noses together in the most ridiculous display of adorableness she'd ever seen. “We're partly to blame for this.”

“I hate everyone.” Simon mumbled before turning and fleeing to the backroom in hopes of a moments peace. His boss and Alec were on the verge of giving him actual cavities and Simon needed a break.

“Your boyfriend is a wimp.” Isabelle stated, smirking at Jace as she absentmindedly played with the rings on her girlfriends hand.

“Bite me.” Jace snapped.

“Pretty sure that's Simon's job.” Izzy replied and Clary laughed. Hard. So hard that it caught Magnus and Alec's attention.

“Where is Shawn?” Magnus snapped, eyes narrowing as he stood.

“Hiding in the back.” Clary said easily.

“And why exactly am I paying Steve to hide in the back instead of out front working like a good little minion?” Magnus asked, leaning his elbows against the counter as he waited for someone to answer.

“Because if I have to watch you two make kissie faces at each other for another second, I'm going to barf.” Simon glared at Magnus as he walked out from the back room.

“You can bite me, Samuel. I've had to watch you and Jace make out in here before. If I can survive you practically sucking his face off, you and handle a few kisses between myself and Alexander.” Magnus leveled Simon with a glare, daring him to say a word.

“Jace and I were not that bad!” Simon exclaimed and everyone around him scoffed. Jace included. “Excuse you but we were not that bad!”

“Babe.” Jace said, completely straight faced. “Magnus walked in us twice in the bathroom alone. Just this week.”

“Yes. Thank you for that. I had to bleach the entire bathroom. Both times. Very trying times.” Magnus pouted, leaning into Alec's side, feigning immense discomfort.

“I quit.” Simon said and Magnus smirked, his head still resting on Alec's shoulder.

“I don't accept. And anyway, you wouldn't make it a day before you were back, begging for your job back.” Magnus laughed and Simon silently cursed him. Of course he was right.

“You're ridiculous.” Alec said, his lips pressed against Magnus' temple. He was smiling and feeling it, Magnus leaned into his touch even more.

“Hm. Maybe. But you like it.” Magnus said, grinning when Alec blushed. 

“I do.” Alec mumbled with a smile and this time Jace groaned.

“Okay. Yeah. I'm with Simon. That's so sickeningly sweet I'm about to vomit.” Jace gagged, groaning when Alec suddenly punched him in the arm. “Dude.” He said, offended that his own brother would hit him.

“Brother or not, Magnus is right. We've all had to watch you and Simon go at each other like starving men. You can deal with this.” Alec said before leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of Magnus' nose. Beside them, the girls cooed.

“If only you boys were as composed as us girls.” Isabelle smiled innocently as she laced her fingers together with Clary's. When all four boys scoffed, Izzy glared.

“Need I remind you what I walked in on two nights ago?” Jace asked with a shudder. “You're my sister. Please. Keep it behind closed doors next time. And for the love of god, not on our couch!”

“Sorry not sorry, brother,” Isabelle said, laughing as she leaned over to kiss Clary.

“You're all lucky we're closed. So many health codes are being broken right now its not even funny.” Magnus said with a groan. “Seriously. Sanitize this counter before you leave tonight. I mean it. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have an apartment that I share with no one to take Alexander home to.”

“ _Magnus_.” Alec hissed, eyes widening in embarrassment. 

“Like we don't know what you two get up to when you're alone? If its PG here, I imagine its a hard R when you're alone.” Jace teased and Alec would later have no idea why he'd said what he said. 

“Borderline NC-17.” Alec said and beside of him, Magnus moaned in approval. 

“Go. Go away. Get out.” Simon said as he ushered them out the door.

“This is my shop, you know, Sylvester!” Magnus called as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, letting Alexander grasp is hand and pull him through the door.

“I can not believe I actually said that.” Alec said once they were finally outside of the coffee house.

“Oh, darling. I am proud of you. Those four are ridiculous. We're adorable.” Back inside, Magnus could see them all watching with rapt attention as he leaned up and pressed his forehead against Alec's. “They're all just jealous of how fucking cute we are.” He whispered and Alec laughed before leaning in to press their lips together in a much needed kiss.

“They _are_ cute. I hate them.” Simon whispered as he wiped down the counter like Magnus instructed. Beside him, his friends laughed. It didn't take long for the glare on his face to break into a silly grin and for Simon to laugh right along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an awesome Malec Appreciation Week, if I do say so myself!
> 
> A huge, massive thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos. You all rock! <3


End file.
